An Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) context-aware environment is a process for creating a task-oriented environment that may utilize contexts to improve human and machine decision-making processes. In some situations, ERP systems may contain vast amounts of information that may be valuable in making business decisions and solving problems, but this data may be difficult to access and/or understand. Furthermore, the information may not be readily-available to non-ERP system users, and information associated with one ERP process may not be accessible or related to data used by other ERP processes. For example, data used in a human resources process may not be related to data used by an accounting process, resulting in less than fully informed decisions made by differing departments.